En Mi Mundo
|artist = |dg = |mode = Solo |year = 2012 |effort = 2 |pictos = 91 |tvfilm= |from= show |perf = May Or Background Dancers Moises Parra Emily Crouch |choreo = Chantal Robson}}"En Mi Mundo" by from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancer is a girl resembling Violetta. Her chocolate brown hair is tied in a ponytail that loops around her right side and rests on her shoulder. She is wearing a pink-white dress with a red rope-like belt. She also sports maroon knee-length leggings. Her footwear includes shiny gold shoes. Background The background is a flying checkered dance floor. Random tiles on the floor flash hues of pink. There are also white and purple speakers at the back with purple beat marks coming out of them. Around the speakers are faint purple stars and music notes appearing spontaneously. It appears to be morning, as there is a purple sky with pink clouds. At the start of the first post-chorus, the color scheme changes; the tiles flip over and now flash a bright purple. In addition to the stars and music notes (which are now white and bright purple), tiny yellow jewels dot the skies. The time appears to be afternoon, as the skies are now blue with purple clouds. Before the second verse, white sequins zoom and make a pattern to spell out the letter "V" in the show's signature form. The end of the routine is signified when the camera zooms in to the speaker in the middle. There are also two backup dancers performing beside the main coach. One of them, who resembles Leon, is a male with slick black hair and a black t-shirt. He also sports a pair of red jeans and black sneakers. The other one, who resembles Ludmila, has dirty blond wavy hair that settles on her shoulders. She wears a bordeaux maroon top with a yellow rope-like belt around the torso. She also wears blue skinny jeans and bright red sneakers. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Bend your arms and put both hands on your chest, then bring them down quickly. EnMiMundoGM.png|Gold Move EnMiMundoGMInGame.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * is the fifteenth Spanish-language song in the series. * The background strongly resembles What Makes You Beautiful. * This is the first Disney song in the series to come from a show that is not from North America. * This is the first song from Violetta in the whole series. It is followed by Junto A Ti from and Hoy Somos Más from . Gallery En Mi Mundo JDDP2 Menu.jpeg|''En Mi Mundo'' on the menu Videos Martina Stoessel - En Mi Mundo (from "Violetta") Just Dance Disney Party 2 – Violetta – En Mi Mundo - Official US Just Dance Disney Party 2 - Em Mi Mundo References Site Navigation es:En Mi Mundo de:En Mi Mundo Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Disney Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Moises Parra Category:Emily Crouch Category:May Or Category:Shortened Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs by Martina Stoessel